Fights Among Brothers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: God decides to bring his four archangels back, the only catch, they are forced to stay in a one room house for as long as it takes for them to learn to get along with each other. Easier said then done right? Michael is as stoic as ever, Lucifer is Lucifer, and Gabriel keeps antagonizing Raphael. He should have just listened when he was warned to stop kicking his shoulder..


**Thank you so much for your poll and your help guys! By a land slide the fluff between the angel won! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The thing about being dead is there is an underestimated sense of peace about it. It something you fear as that is what your brought up to do but in the long run it is the most precious moment of life anyone could ever encounter.

Gabriel, for one, was more then happy being dead.

Life, or should he say Death, was meh. It wasn't too exciting but it also wasn't too bad either, the perfect mixture of something anyone could want. The best thing about it was that he didn't need to deal with his brothers fued any more. Let one of them die, not like he'd know anymore when it would happen nor who it would happen to.

For him, at the moment, all was good.

And then it wasn't.

Someone had thought it was a bright idea to bring him back to life, why, he had yet to find out, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be anything he personally liked.

He opened his eyes slowly, unsure as to where he was at the moment, waiting for his mind to catch up with the rest of his body. His head felt a bit cloudy at the moment too and it didn't help in the slightest. Groaning he sat up, his eyes slowly allowing him to see where he was.

A room.

That was it.

A simple room with a large couch, a television, a fireplace, and a single hall that led to a bathroom and kitchen on opposite sides of each other.

There was a groan from beside him that alerted the messenger that he was not as alone as he had thought himself to be. He sat up faster then he probably should have and ignored the dizziness when it hit as he spun around to see whom it was at his right side.

Raphael sat up with the same amount of confusion he ahd only moments ago.

"Oh great, as if this day couldn't get any worse!"

"Please Gabriel, my thoughts as to the first thing setting my eyes on after being brought back from Death did not include your face either"

Gabriel frowned at him, not really caring that he was dead as Raphael had always been a dick for as long as he could remember, but color him curious. He didn't honestly want to ask though, his dearest brother Raphael was good in moderation but anything passed that was pushing limits not meant to be pushed.

"Gabriel?"

"Raphael?"

Oh great, and they weren't alone either. Both younger Archangels turned to look in the direction of the voice calling out their names. Eyes widening at the blonde haired man and dark haired man leaning up against a wall, staring right back at them.

Michael and Lucifer.

The universe just really hated them didn't it?

So here they were, all together again, and supposed to be acting like they all actually wanted to be here and not killing each other. Gabriel stood from the ground he'd appeared on, ignoring the looks sent his way from his brothers and walked further into the room. It was cozy, a bit small for four full grown Archangels, but they had made due with worse he guessed.

There was a note on the little table in front of the couch, between it and the television, underneath a fancy little cat paper weight. Picking up the leaf of paper he turned back around simply on the notion to read it out loud as to not have to read it again.

"To My Little Boys, I have decided to bring you all back from Uncle Death's keeping to allow you one more chance, you were once brothers and I want you to be once more, you will remain in this house until you can learn to get along once more.

Do not kill one another, again.

Love, Daddy"

Well this was just brilliant, no, it really was.

Lucifer was up before he even finished reading the note, trying the door only to gripe when it wouldn't budge. Michael followed soon after standing from his spot next to the wall and moving around silently to investigate the room.

Gabriel groaned at the thought of being stuck here for an extended amount of time with his insufferable older brothers who had no other dreams in life but to fight one another and kill each other, falling back onto the couch behind him with a loud groan.

Raphael looked up from the pictures he had been looking over at his brothers noise.

"I don't understand what has you so downtrodden, you'll undoubtedly find a way to entertain yourself, or are you too embarrassed to make yourself some loose women to satisfy your needs in the midst of your big brothers?"

"You know what Raphael, has anyone ever told you how much of a dick you are? Let me be the first to break it to ya bub, please let me be the first."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a child?"

"That has got to be the nicest thing anyone had ever called me! So thank you dear brother!"

"Your problem Gabriel, is that you refuse to grow up, you are still that little pudgy fledgling who would run into our feathers everytime the wind blew the wrong way, frightened of your own shadow. Perhaps if you took some responsibilty once in a while instead of running away from it whenever it presents itself to you, you would begin to grow up"

That admittedly hit close to home for him. How dare he make fun of his weight like that!

"And your problem Raphael, is that you don't know a good time even if it punches you in the face! You have a stick shoved so far up your ass that its impossible for even Dad to pull out and yet you wonder why the kids cried at the mere mention of your name. And no one can make fun of my weight but me! Dickwad!"

"That's enough you two"

Michael's voice was cut through their argument, his tone stern, and it ended their conversation before it could escalate any further. Gabriel glared at his brother before flopping back onto the couch, resting his feet out on the table in front of him.

There was not much else to do in the cozy room, and eventually despite their attempts, they all gathered around the couch, Gabriel even scooted over to make room for Lucifer and Michael, while Raphael took to sitting on the floor.

The television caste a blue glow over them all as it flashed a movie across the screen.

Gabriel couldn't just leave well enough alone though and kept kicking his foot at his brothers shoulder. Raphael grit his teeth everytime he did, choosing to be the 'adult' about it rather then lash out, merely grinding out warning after warning to stop kicking him.

Until the foot kicking his shoulder made impact rather harshly and he let out a breath as he was shoved forward harshly.

There was a moment of silence as Raphael leaned back to his spot, turning to look at his younger brother for the longest time. They watched as Gabriel smirked at him and moved his foot to kick him once again, but this time, this time Raphael was waiting for him. He lashed out, grabbing the offending appendage in his hands and turned his attention back towards the movie they had put on.

Gabriel frowned, pulling at his foot in his brothers grasp, only to find himself thoroughly stuck. He yanked harder and let out a yelp as he was yanked back from around his ankle. Raphael was ignoring him now, his attention forward once more and the nuisience that had been annoying him was now taken care of.

"Let go of my foot asshole!"

His only response was another yank on his ankle.

Sighing deeply he resigned to his position, seeing as he should have expected it having been kicking his brothers shoulder simply to piss him off, he turned his attention back towards the movie. The Healer felt it when his brother relaxed in his hold, and he finally enacted his revenge. Looking down at the foot he had captured he smiled evilly.

Another frown broke across his face as the feeling of little scratches under his heel registered in his mind. Twitching when the two fingers moved upwards, scratching lightly at the skin on his sole. Light giggles broke from his lips as they continued travelling upwards he pulled at his foot again, aiming to remove it from his brothers grasp, but Raphael held firm. Those fingers moved to the ball of his foot and he threw his head back, laughter spilling from him as his struggles renewed once more, his happy guffaws going over the words spoken on the television.

Michael and Lucifer looked over at the younger two, watching with bright eyes as Raphael soon fell victim to the younger's contagious peals of laughter, his own deep and rich as he moved to the younger's toes, pulling them back with one hand and wiggling fingers in every tickly way he knew.

"NOHOHO! RAHAHAHAPHHAHAAEL! NOT THERE! NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!"

"Not where little brother?"

"NOHOHOT THE TOHOHOES! NOT THE TOES! HELHELHELP MEHEHE!"

"Guess you should have heeded my warnings"

Lucifer smirked, chuckles breaking from him lowly as he gaze over at his older brother. Michael merely shrugged though. Gabriel squealed when he felt teeth nibble on his little last two toes. He fell back onto the couch behind him, laughing like a mad man as Raphael enacted his revenge on his sensitive feet. Wrapping his arms around his sides as he twisted only slightly in the direction Raphael's grip allowed.

"You could never stand having you little toesy's tickled"

Had he not been so busy laughing he would have given his stick in the mud brother that look and the bird, but here he was, not able to do much of anything but take what was dished out and laugh it up. Raphael peered back at him, his eyes shining at his brothers bright peals of laughter.

"I know, what would a 'stick in the mud' such as myself know about such things? But there was a time when you were a mere toddling child and you used to loose your mind when I would swoop you up mid pout and-"

He reached back, fingers going up under his knee to get at the sensitive spot under there. Gabriel screeched in laughter, twisting around to try and twist himself free. Lucifer was looking between the two, his smile widening at every passing moment before he leaned forward and dug his fingers under his brothers arms.

Raphael screamed in alarm and let go of Gabriel's foot to slam his arms down to his sides. But the Morningstar was already where he needed to be, digging in deeper as he pulled the Healer closer in order to reach forward and scratch his fingers up and down his sides, wiggling into his ribs, counting them and the spaces in between them. Let it not be said that the younger took it sitting still, squirming around like a worm on a hook.

"LUHUHUHCIHIFHEHEHER! STOHOHOP!"

Gabriel laughed at his brothers predicament, leaning down to face him in smugness at the turning tables.

"Haha, whose on top now!"

"NOHOHOT YOHOHOHOU!"

Gabriel let out a sound of surprise when his hands shot out, latching onto his foot once more and digging into the sole, sparing no formalities as he searched out the places he knew drew the most laughter. He fell back into the pillows, yelling when his other ankle was caught and fingers dug around his toes, he knew he was a dead man in the mere moment.

Michael watched the scene before him with bright eyes, his face still as stoic as ever. Watching as Gabriel tried to kick Raphael's fingers away from his toes and Raphael tried to squirm away from Lucifer's fingers.

There was a bright squeal of laughter and all eyes shot back towards the Healer on the floor. Lucifer was smiling over his head victoriously, one hand up under the younger Archangel's shirt. There was a pause in the moment, Gabriel panting as he let his head fall back onto the couch, Raphael glaring up at their brother above him, his fingers resting peacefully on top of Gabriel's toes. Lucifer smirked darkly down at their brother.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare _what_? You should know by now that I tend to do things that others would not dare to do!"

There was a moment of silence, eyes going between the two in the staring match. Lucifer smiled darkly, madly, and twirled a finger slowly around his special spot. Raphael squeaked and squirmed, the glare falling from his face at the ticklish sensation. He really hated his older brother sometimes.

"I found your happy button!", Lucifer sang as he dug a single finger down into his younger brothers belly button, wiggling it and twisting it all around. Raphael lost it, bending forward over his hands and Gabriel's feet, cackles pouring from his mouth in waves. Tears quickly forming in his eyes when evil fingers joined in on the outer side of his belly button. Lucifer smiled in victory at making his brother lose his cool in such a manner.

Raphael had been a dark figure for some time now and it was about time some brightened it up again, knocking him down a few pegs at the same moment too.

Gabriel smirked at him, an expression seen by his older brother and fingers were once again attacking his curling toes.

"NOHOHO WHAHAHAT DID I EVEN DO!"

"MIHIHKEHEHY HELHELHELP ME!"

"Ooooh, your out of luck little brother, see I don't think Mikey would know how to tickle someone even if Father was whispering the instructions in his ear"

Almost immediately Lucifer could feel the dark aura behind him, feel the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up as his brother turned his gaze back to him and raised his eye brows as if to silently say 'Oh Really?'. Large hands wrapped around his hip bones and as if in slow motion, they dug into each bone, Lucifer screeched in surprise and he released his hold on Raphael, falling backwards as any person would do at such an action, and thoroughly allowing himself to be captured in his big brothers strong arms, as they wrapped around his form like two lengths of rope, iron bars maybe a better description.

His face nuzzling up close to his ear, breath tickling him as he spoke softly, soft giggles making his elder brother smile. Lucifer knew immediately he had over stepped the line this time around and he was about to pay dearly for it.

"Oh? Is that so little brother? I'll glad disprove any assumption you might have had, it has been too long since I was able to do this, come here!"

Michael blew lightly on his neck, playfully, torturous. Raphael and Gabriel had since gulped in enough air to turn and watch as their brother was reduced to a fledgling like state by their older brother in mere moments. Lucifer giggled, wishing and begging that his brother wasn't as sadistic as he was to tease him before _actually_ doing anything.

They both laughed when their elder brother finally went in for the attack, burying his face into Lucifer's neck, and the Morningstar shrieked thrusting himself to the side at the sensation. High pitched shrieks and giggles pulled from him as his big brother nibbled and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. He slammed his mouth shut in the next moment, not willing to give his brother the satisfaction that he was able to get a rise out of him, Satan was above such things.

But Michael had raised him, and he knew him like the back of his hand.

So Satan may be above such things, but Lucifer was not.

When fingers moved back down to his sides he knew all was lost, and his bright peals of laughter filled the room once more.

"NOHOHO! PLEHEHEASE!"

Michael removed his face from his brothers neck, resting his chin on his shoulder, slowing his fingers on his brothers sides for a moment.

"What's wrong little brother? Not still so ticklish on your little neck are you?"

Lucifer sucked in a breath, turning to 'glare' at his older brother, turning his gaze back towards his two younger brothers on the floor. He met Raphael and Gabriel's gazes and winked secretively. Bucking up he grabbed at his brothers hands, twisting until he had him trapped.

"Unless you two want to face the wrath of Michael, and Me, you'll get up here and help me!"

Gabriel and Raphael were up off the floor in the next moment, holding Michael's wrists up above his head while Lucifer loomed over him menacingly.

"Oh how the tables have turned"

He itched a finger in his under arm, Michael twitched and giggled. It wasn't much but it was something. Lucifer tutted, "Not the type of sound I'm looking for here Mikey!"

He moved downwards, towards his brothers knees, and latched onto them, his fingers poking at the undersides harshly. Michael lashed, screaming out and cackling in ticklish agony. Gabriel and Raphael, struggling to hold their brother down as Michael would always and forever be stronger then them, laughed as the strongest angel in existence was reduced to shrieking and squirming around like a little fledgling.

Lucifer rested his forehead against his brothers, looking into each others eyes in a way they hadn't in a long time.

And they shared a smile.

Gabriel let out a sound of alarm as he was yanked forward, a hand wrapped around his wrist. Him and Michael switched positions faster then he knew to react. His shirt was pulled free, exposing his quivering tummy to the world. He screamed, honest to Dad _screamed_ , when Michael _and_ Lucifer pressed their lips against his tummy and blew raspberry after raspberry against the pudgy skin.

It didn't take long for tears to start rolling down his reddened face.

Lucifer laughed against the skin of his baby brothers belly, gazing up at him as Michael froze in their efforts.

"And, as for you, we absolutely love your tummy just the way it is baby brother"

And he cackled next as his tummy was attacked by a round of sloppy kisses. His laughter quickly going silent with he felt the soft touches of a feather poking and brushing at his toes.

Well one thing was for sure, next time Raphael told him to stop kicking him, he was just going to listen the first time around.

* * *

There was a flash as someone appeared in the room, two someones. A man knelt down flipping off the television.

He turned, smiling as he walked across the room and moved to drape a blanket over the two outside of the one they already had. Gabriel and Michael sighed contentedly, cuddling closer together. Michael pulling him closer into his chest, almost blanketing the smaller Archangel with his body, Gabriel nuzzled his cheek against his brothers chest.

Raphael and Lucifer were on the couch, Lucifer stretched out sprawled out, Raphael had somehow managed to lay himself on his brothers chest, using him as his own personal mattress. Lucifer had his arms wrapped securely around his younger brother, one hand laying flat against his head, caressing it against his breast. A blanket was wrapped around them tightly.

"See? I told you sister, they would work it out, they can't really stay mad at each other forever"

* * *

 **OMG GUYS IM GOING TO PITTCON TOMORROW WITH MY BEST FRIEND ANNA AND AM SO EXCITED! CANT WAIT! I'M MEETING RICHARD AND ROB AND I LOVE THEM AND AHHHHHH! OK I THINK IM GOOD NOW...**

 **OR NOT AHHHHH!**


End file.
